


In Repair

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU time line only.</p><p>Everything with Zayn has been perfect for the past year. You've had your arguments, but you always get through them. Life is rosy and you think things are finally going your way until something from Zayns past comes back into play threatening to ruin your utopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character profiles:  
> [Y/N] – 20 years old. A singer songwriter, who has been working with the boys since they were signed with SyCo. You may be a singer, but you don't sing live. In fact you only sing in front of the boys and your best friend Olivia. Your job doesn't pay that well and you were on the verge of going broke until Simon Cowell offered you the chance of a lifetime when you entered a competition to write an original song for the winner of X-Factor UK. Despite the fact they didn't actually use your song, Simon offered you a job to write personally for One Direction. This is how you met Zayn. You two were friends for about a year, when you spend most of your time fantasising about how perfect you two would be together, before Zayn entered into a relationship with Perrie Edwards, making you realise how much you needed him in your life. You wrote “Loved You First” for the boys in an attempt to show Zayn how you felt. He understood. That was a year ago and you two have been going strong since then.
> 
> Zayn Malik – Member of One Direction – Your boyfriend and soul mate. The first person who has ever made you feel special. He never stops telling you how perfect you are, how much he loves you and how he knows you are the only person he ever wanted to be with. 
> 
> Harry Styles - Member of One Direction – Your best friend out of the boys, probably the only person in your life you can tell everything too. Even your girlfriends don't hear some of the stuff that Harrys hears.
> 
> Liam Payne - Member of One Direction – Like a big brother to you, he keeps you safe and watches out for you.
> 
> Niall Horan - Member of One Direction – Like a little brother to you, you feel fairly maternal towards him, despite the fact hes hardly younger than you.
> 
> Louis Tomlinson - Member of One Direction – Calls himself your gay best friend as you two are really close and in noway are sexual attracted to each other. 
> 
> Simon Cowell – Manager of One Direction. 
> 
> Olivia Brown – Your best girlfriend. She has known you since you were 4 years old and has a keen interest in film. She has taken it upon herself from the age of six to document your life, either throw camera, film and text as she is sure you will be famous one day and she'll be rich. She currently posts her biography videos of you on her youtube page. Ever since you hooked up with the boys her subscriber count has hit a record high.
> 
> SPOILER CHARACTERS BELOW:
> 
> Perrie Edwards – Zayns ex-girlfriend who he broke up with to be with you. Member of Little Mix, a band formed from X-Factor but who, after two singles broke up and haven't been heard of since.
> 
> Dave Barnes – Another songwriter for SyCo.

Zayn was shaking as he attempted to pull me into his arms. Tears streaming down his sculpted tan face, his eyes drowning in pure regret. I pushed him away with fiery force, his body limp and practically lifeless. He stood, eyes boring into my soul trying to see anything that resembled love. But it was all gone. I was broken. He broke me.

*2 weeks earlier*

Zayn and I walked down the street hand in hand strutting around London as if we were anonymous. Every so often someone would glance at us, their stare lingering for a little too long and our pace would quicken slightly but in general, we strolled. As we walked past a shop window, Zayn stopped and started giggling. I glanced at the mirror so be revisited by the image of him in his normal jeans, normal tee-shirt and a bushy fake moustache. This is what we had been reduced to, walking around with disguises to get around London. But seeing Zayn in that facial fur really was hilarious.  
“I think its about time we took that off you now! I've seen enough of you with that moustache to last me a life-time!”  
Zayn giggled and grabbed my hand. We walked further down the road before we hailed a cab and jumped in. As soon as we sat down I pulled off his fake tashe and my own curly 70s style wig and big sunglasses.  
“I cannot believe these things actually worked! Although, my head is super itchy..”  
I frowned and rubbed my head looking up at Zayn who had put the wig on himself.  
“How do I look?”  
He questioned, pouting and throwing his head back while looking into the taxi drivers mirror. I laughed and pulled it off him whilst planting a kiss on his cheek.  
“You are such a dork..”  
I teased and cuddled into him. The days were growing cold and even wrapped up in fake hair and a over-sized parka I was still freezing. Zayn pulled me closer into him and held me tightly until we arrived at our new flat.

We'd moved in about 3 weeks ago to a fairly small penthouse style flat smack-bang in the centre of London. For me, coming from another small flat in Edinburgh, the change was nothing but for Zayn moving out of his own private 'mansion' home must have been a serious downsize. Although, he never showed it. Despite the fact the flat was small it was beautiful, thanks to my own person decorating skills and Zayns attempt at helping me, which mainly consisted of him trying to coax me into having sex on the new rug. As soon as we walked in a familiar black cat came running towards us.  
“Well hello there Einstein, did you miss us?”  
Zayn cooed at her. I never understood exactly why he wanted to name our female cat Einstein, but he had. She meowed a reply at him and rubbed her head on his trouser leg.  
“She totally loves me more than she loves you! Look at this! Yes Steiny, I love you! You adorable little baby!”  
I playfully rolled my eyes at the pair of them as Zayn dropped to the ground to lie on his back next to her. I kicked my shoes off in the halls and walked over to him before lightly poking him in the stomach with my toe.  
“Zayn, you are a very strange cat man.”  
“You love me for it though..”  
He winked and pulled me down on top of him in a swift movement. I squeaked and the sudden loss of contact of my feet with the floor.  
“Don't you worry baby I gotcha'...”  
He planted a soft kiss on my lips, before pulling me into a deep embrace.  
“I love you..”  
He whispered delicately through my hair into my ears. I clung to him, memorising everything about this moment. I pulled out of the hug and looking into his eyes. Deep brown pools of pure love and ecstasy looked back at me. I smiled weakly before attacking his lips with any emotion resembling love I could muster. I wanted to show him how much I loved him. This. What we had, was far more than just plain old love. It was electric, and sparkling. It was fireworks and crackers. It was everything you could ever want and more. Zayn wrapped his arms around me tighter as I heard the cats collar bell jingle somewhere in the distance indicating she had left the room. Our kisses grew more heated, the steam of lust clouding our judgement. He shifted his legs as he began to grow hard and flipped me over so he was on top of me, pinning me down under his strength. I sat up bringing my lips to him and he rewarded me with a deep and sensual kiss, causing my stomach to explode with butterflies.  
“Zaayn..”  
I gently moaned into his mouth. Feeling him smirk against my lips only fuelled my fire further. Zayn's hand began to snake down from my back, his touch making me shiver. Moving with his hands, his lips following suit. First leaving trails of love on my neck, further down to my breasts. He gently stopped and I lend forward slightly in order to allow him to remove my top. He returned to my neck as he unhooked my bra with expert precision and threw it behind us. As he pulled back from my neck I flipped us over again in order for me to remove his top. I could feel his eyes on my naked chest as I pulled off his clothes in lust filled haste. Just as I removed it he pulled my legs around his waist so he was face to face with my breasts and began tracing my nipples lightly with his tongue. I rested my head on his shoulder making quiet moans and gentle exhales into his skin which seemed to rile him further and he took my whole nipple into his mouth whirling it against his tongue and teeth.  
“Zaayn.. F-f-uck.. Oh.. Oh my God. Fuck.”  
The sheer pleasure of his warm mouth on my cold skin was enough to cause me to moan loudly throwing my head back slightly. With this, Zayn placed me on my back and returned to kissing down my body. He reached my navel and pulled back giving me another once over before unzipping his own jeans, revealing his obvious erection in his tight black hipster boxers. I took a deep inhale and closed my eyes in an attempt to centre myself a bit. Remove some of the obvious lust that was clouding my mind.  
“You okay babe?”  
I heard his voice drift in through the smoke and open my eyes to see slight worry on Zayn's face.  
“Yeah, I just trying to um.. calm down a bit...”  
I bit my lip, as Zayn shifted his legs drawing my gaze down to his erection again. I could almost feel his smirk at me and he eyes lit up once again.  
“Aw baby, am I getting you too hot?!”  
He brought his head down to mine, his lips barely inches from mine. I leaned up to place a kiss on his lips but he pulled back denying me the contact.  
“Nope, if you're too riled up I don't wanna get cha worse do I?!”  
Bastard.  
“Don't tease me Malik. You know thats what I do best..”  
His dick twitched and his cheeks flushed slightly at the memory of our last spur of the moment sexual encounter which ended up with Zayn hand-cuffed to the bed posts and me showing him exactly what gets me going...  
“Having flashbacks are we..?”  
I grinned up at him and he playfully rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss me again. Just before he placed his lips on him the phone rang. We both turned to look at it, but none of us moved.  
“Just leave it, its probably nothing..”  
Zayn murmured turning back to me. Ignoring this, I shuffled from under him, grabbed my top from the sofa, quickly pulled it on and answered the phone.  
“Hello, Malik and [Y/N] residence.”  
There was no answer, but the line wasn't silent. There was a distinct background noise, almost like traffic, and the sounds of shuffling and breathing..  
“..umm.. h..h..hello..?”  
I whispered down the phone tentatively. I turned to look at Zayn, a confused look on his face.  
“Who is it?”  
He mouthed to me, his brow furrowed. I shook my head  
“Um, Hello? Is there anyo-”  
Suddenly, the phone cut out with a loud thump, like someone had slammed down the phone. I pulled back the receiver and examined it.  
“Who was it?”  
Zayn asked, walking over to me re-dressing himself and picking up my bra.  
“Um, there was no-one there I guess.. I thought I heard some murmuring..”  
I frowned at the phone before putting it back down on the table. For some reason I had a uneasy feeling but it was probably just the interrupted sex.


	2. 2

A couple of days later Zayn, the rest of the One Direction boys and I were sat in the studio listening to their latest recording of your newly written song. “Kiss You” blared out and you looked up nervously. Simon Cowell stood at the door, face furrowed in concentration listening intently to the song. You felt around on the sofa desperate to hold his hand for comfort but just as you began to panic he grabbed yours and pulled you into him tightly. You glanced around the rest of the boys who all seemed fairly relaxed, nodding their heads and tapping their feet along to the beat. As the song began to wind down, you took a deep breath in a looked at Simon.  
“Well, what do you think? Album material?”  
You attempted to sound confident, despite the obvious voice shakes. It doesn't matter how long you've been doing this job, when it comes to Simon Cowell you will always be nervous about what he thinks.   
“It's good. Probably work as a single actually..”   
He then turned to the guys on the decks and started talking about production of the song.   
“Nice one [Y/N]!”  
“I told you it was good!”  
“Awwww yeeeeah!!”  
“Good, cause I fuckin' luv this one!”  
The boys congratulated me on another successful song and Zayn put his arm around me and smiled at me.  
“Told you he would like it, now you better kiss me..”  
He whispered in my ear before planting a soft kiss on my cheek.  
“WOOOOOOOOOOO!! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!! OH MY ITS GETTING HOT IN HERE LADS!!!”  
I rolled my eyes at the boys, Louis and Harry were pretending to make-out and Liam and Niall were in hysterics practically rolling on the floor at the display. I felt Zayn giggled and I nudged him in the stomach. His head darted around to my face, but he relaxed when he saw my smirking and pouting at him. He tightened his arm around me as Simon came back over and started talking to the boys about Christmas singles and how they need to record something quickly but I zoned out as soon as I felt Zayns hand snaking down my back and up my shirt...

 

 

“Congrats you silly bitch! I knew you would get another one! So how much are you getting for this one cause you know I was thinking when we all go to New York we could go shopping get some seriously nice outfits for your birthday cause its gonna be the big 2-1 and...”  
A few days later I was meeting my best friend Olivia for a coffee. Her voice faded into the distance as she continued to ramble on about shopping...  
“Liv, you need to pause for a breath or you might actually die.”  
“Oh ha ha... You should be in a good mood today! It's almost yours a Zayn's year anniversary chick! Oh we should really go shopping for underwear.. WAIT! Is this why you're in a bad mood? Are you in your period? Cause I'm su-”  
“LIV! Can you not scream that out in a public place please...”  
I hung my bright red face as the people on the tables near us in Starbucks went back to their own conversations after hearing plenty about my body..  
“Sorry.. we're just excited for you!”  
She nodded to the hand held camera on the desk as the red light flashed indicating it was recording.  
“We? Really sweetie we need to get you a man.”  
“You're all the man I need baby!”  
She wiggled her eyebrows at me and we both laughed.   
“But seriously [Y/N]... What's up..? I mean you should be beaming but.. there's something off. I can ju-...”  
“Liv? What is it?”  
I followed her gaze and turned around to see a black car pull up outside and a familiar face walk out of the car followed by a well-built, tall man dressed all in black. I quickly scanned the coffee shop checking the ages of the customers, no-one seemed under 25.. We might be okay for a bit..  
“Sup chickas?!”  
“Oh.. Hi Harry..”  
Olivia blushed as Harry pulled up a seat to our tabled and sat down, his body guard standing behind him.  
“Chickas..? Thats.. umm.. new?”  
I stared at him trying to figure out if this was a joke or not..  
“Yeah I'm trying to be more out there..”  
He waved his arm into the distance while I cracked up laughing and he joined me. He was such a loser.  
“What exactly are you doing here then?”  
“Came to hang out with my favourite girls, you shouldn't really tweet your exact location if you don't want people to follow you..”  
He open his eyes wide trying to impersonate some stalker killer type and raised his arm into a knife. I laughed and he smiled while Olivia sat quietly, face bright pink. She still wasn't quite used to being around the boys, despite the fact she had been following me with that bloody camera since I met them. Harry saw he look at her and glanced over.  
“Sorry, I didn't interrupt anything did I? I was just on the way to meet he lads but I thought I'd stop by..”  
Oh yeah, I'd forgotten all about that today. The boys were taking part in some charity football match in a couple of weeks and they were making sure they got their practice in.  
“Don't be stupid, loser! We weren't talking about anything in particular anyway..”  
I was actually really glad that Harry had come by. I had told him all about the phone call but he told me to just ignore it. It was obviously either a prank phone call or someone had just dialled the wrong number and hadn't realised. Either way I had gotten our home phone number changed and only informed our nearest and dearest. But I didn't want to tell Olivia about it.. She wouldn't mean to but I knew she would freak out about it.. and I didn't want it all recorded..  
“Well I gotta go anyway, don't wanna be late to kicking the ball around you know. Very important and all that.”  
He got up and threw his arms around me into a bear hug. I squeezed him back letting him know that I was happy to see him.  
“I'll try and pop by later, I wouldn't mind seeing four fit guys running around in shorts..”  
“Four?”  
“Well, you'll be there won't you..”  
He pretended to bat at me as I grinned at my own joke.   
“I'll have you know I'm fit! Don't I look fit Olivia?”  
Her head jerked round at the mention of her name.  
“Oh, Um, Yeah, I mean, You look, fit, but not like.. fit, but..”  
Her voice trailed off and she hung her head.  
“What she means is yes.”  
I kicked her leg under the table and she brought her head back up to smile weakly at Harry. He gave her a great big childish grin back.  
“I do look good don't I...”  
“Alright Adonis you can leave now!”  
I laughed ushering him away and he left with his guard. I turned back to Olivia prepared to mock her for the horrible display of adoration for Harry but remembered how I acted around Zayn when I first met him. Seeing the same pain on her face made me rethink the conversation.  
“Hey, wanna come along and watch the lads play footie? I bet it'll be a laugh seeing them freezing cold, running about like idiots!”  
She agreed and we grabbed a coffee to go before hailing a cab to the practice grounds.

 

We got out of the taxi and walked around to the entrance. Today was definitely a bad day not to wear tights. My grey, jersey cut out dress was still letting in the breeze even under my short leather jacket.  
“I really should have worn more clothes today...”  
“Well we didn't realise we were gonna be outside I guess..”  
As we walked past the gates I heard Zayns voice shouting some angry profanity at Niall. I saw in the distance five boys running around in shorts looking particularly cold and somehow I felt instantly warmer. We walked around to their pitch waiting for them to notice us.  
“Niall mate just pass the fucking ball. How the fuck are we gonna win like this..”  
Zayn threw his arms into the air in frustration and ripped off his coloured bib, obviously indicating their team. Him and Niall had orange and Louis, Harry and Liam had yellow. I noticed the yellow team making their hilarity well known before Zayn started chasing Harry around the pitch.  
“It's not fucking funny mate!”  
“ZAAAAAYNNN ITS ONLY A GAAAAME!!!”   
Olivia and I attempted to hold our laughter in but the sight of Zayn tackling Harry to the ground, Liam attempting to pull him off him and Niall then jumping on Liam while Louis just watched utterly confused was probably the funniest sight I'd ever seen. Just as Zayn was about to smack Harrys bare ass he looked at in the direction of the laughter.  
“What the..”  
All of the boys suddenly stopped and stared at us unable to control our laughter.   
“Well I doubt I managed to capture any of that on camera properly!!”  
Olivia laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
“What the fuck are you two doing here?!”  
Harry shouted up at us. Everyone looked fairly amused by it beside Zayn and Harry, Probably because one had his ass out and the other was running around like Jack Nicholson in The Shining.  
“I told you we were gonna pop by didn't I...”  
“You said.. maybe.. and later.. I..”  
Harry pulled up his shorts and squeezed out from under Zayn, who finally got off his legs and starting walking over to us opening to the gate allowing us onto the pitch.  
“You don't need to worry the camera was too shaky to capture anything..”  
I assured them. The boys all turned to glare at Louis who tutted.  
“What?! I would have loved to see what the fans said about your face that close to Harrys arse Zayn!”  
“Shut the fuck up man..”  
Zayn shoved him and Louis giggled with Niall and Liam.  
“Anyway, we actually came to see some sexy lads running around in their tiny footballs shorts..”  
I told them as I walked over to Zayn and put my arm around him. He, in return, pulled me in putting his own arm around my shoulders.  
“Well you've come to the right place!!”  
The other four boys ran back onto the main area of the pitch with the ball while Olivia turned her camera back on to film them. I pulled Zayn over to the side of the pitch by the gate and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Hi..”  
“Hey..”  
He grabbed my face and attacked my lips sending my stomach fluttering.  
“ZAYN! STOP EATING FACE AND GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE MATE! WE'VE SWAPPED TEAMS, YOU'RE WITH YOUR BUTT BUDDY!”  
“FUCK OFF LOUIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BUTT BUDDY”  
“OH HARRY I LOVE YOU...”   
The boys shouted in the distance, but it felt even further away. Zayn pulled me closer his body freezing from the cold and lack of clothing.  
“Baby, you're freezing..”  
“Maybe you could.. warm me up a bit..”  
Zayn bit his lip and lowered his head so his eyes were in line with mine. Suddenly, he forced me up against the wall next to the gate firing kisses all over my neck and the top of my chest where the material of my dress met my skin. I heard some crunching sounds from the pitch but ignored them to focus on the pleasure Zayn was giving me.  
“GUYS I DON'T THINK HE'S COMING! WELL I MEAN HE MIGHT BE CUMING BUT HES NOT PLAYING”  
“FUCK! OKAY EH, HARRY YOU JUST GO WITH NIALL THEN AND ME AND LIAM CAN BE A TEAM..”  
“FUCK THAT, NIALLS SHIT AT FOOTBALL...”  
“I AM NOT!!!”  
Zayn pulled back and glanced over to the pitch.  
“LADS SHUT THE FUCK UP EH! I'M A BIT BUSY OVER HERE.”  
“Zayn!!”  
He winked at me and grabbed my arm leading me away from the pitch, through the gate and towards their car at the back of the practice areas.  
“What, are we leaving..?”  
“Uh, not exactly babe.”  
He pulled me into the back of their car and tapped the driver on the shoulder.  
“Give us a few eh mate.”  
“Sure.. I'll grab a fag.”  
“Zayn!”  
The driver left the car and wandered down the path to light up his cigarette.   
“Zayn, what the fu-”  
He interrupted my refusal with deep kisses before pulling my jacket off.  
“Zayn, seriousl-”  
“[Y/N] shut up.”  
“Bu-”  
He replied by slipping his hand up my thigh to the area where my underwear met my leg and placed further kisses on my neck. His breathing began to increase as did mine. I glanced down at his thighs in those stupid football shorts, which suddenly weren't quite as stupid but revealing. His powerful thighs trembling, his crotch growing as he finally stopping teasing my leg and pulled my underwear down to my ankles. He cleared his throat attempting to centre himself before sliding his index finger along my lips making me bit down on his mouth as he kissed me.  
“Mmmm”  
He groaned and shuffled in an attempt to get us into a more comfortable position. He pushed me up onto the back seat in the corner and spread my legs, in turn ripping my underwear, while he knelled on the floor pulling his shorts and pants down to his ankles. He took a deep inhale, almost as if he was breathing the scene in before he began to plant kisses along my inner thighs. I looked down, quickly catching a glimpse of his erection.  
“Zay- Uh. Zayn..”  
He didn't stopping kissing my thighs.  
“Wouldn't it make more sense if you were fucking inside me right now.”  
He still didn't stop kissing, in fact he sped up and gently licked around my lips causing me to squeak in pleasure.  
“Zayn don't tease me...”  
He smiled into my thighs.  
“Fuck, Zayn!”  
“Oh you want me to fuck do you?!”  
I glared at him, with a hint of kindness in my eyes. He took that as enough of an answer and pulled me down onto the car floor. He lay me down pulling my dress up to my waist and gave me a once over.  
“You are fucking beautiful do you know that..?”  
“Thanks baby, but really I would like you to fucking fuck me right now..”  
Zayn's eyes gleamed as he took his erection in his hand, pulled a condom out from his jacket pocket laying in the car, and guided himself towards my entrance. Finally, actual contact. Zayn paused for a second making sure I was comfortable before he began to slowly roll his hips against me getting me used to him.   
“Zayn, baby we don't really have time for this..”  
Zayn smirked at me before he began to really slam into me. Slowly, but long and powerfully, like waves of sheer pleasure. He soon sped up quickening his pace and shortening his thrusts.   
“Zayn, fuck I... Oh fuck..”  
“Thats, it, baby, keep, talking, that, fuck, woah..”  
He panted each word out in a separate breath as he pulled my body closer to him in order for him to gain greater friction against my body. His thrusts sped up further and I felt the back of my thighs and bum beginning to burn from rubbing against the carpeted car floor. I fought through the pain as I heard Zayn groan like I never had before. Clearly being closer together was really working for him. I put my arms around his back and lowered them to his perfect ass. I squeezed it gently and at the same time contracted my muscles squeezing him inside of me.  
“Oh, you, fucking, bitch, that, feels, fuckin, amzi..”  
His words trails off and the sweat poured off him and the only sounds were skin on skin and the panting and moaning of two people crazy, deeply in love with each other. Suddenly I felt that familiar fire at the pit of my stomach.  
“Zayn, I'm fucking.. close.. Deeper baby... Come on..”  
Despite being on the edge himself he managed to control his thrusts returning to a fairly quick and deep rhythm sending my orgasm washing over me. As I rid my out the contractions, combing with his quickening pace allowed Zayn his own orgasm. The outside world blacked out for a moment but I was send back to earth with a thump when I glanced at the car window, and through the steam saw a face. I jumped back and screamed.  
“Jesus, what the fuck!? Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?! Fuck [Y/N]!”  
Zayn leapt towards me, slurring his words and shaking, still not fully over his orgasm.   
“I think I just saw someone outside..”  
He turned to the window and wiped some of the steam away to reveal the lads and Olivia standing a few feet away with the driver.  
“It was probably Harry or something, sick pervert..”  
He muttered. I wasn't convinced though..  
“I .. I thought it was a girl.. I..”  
Zayn looked at me with a mixture of confusion and concern.   
“Babe..”  
“Nevermind, it was probably just my imagination..”  
I tried to slow my racing heartbeat while putting my dress my down and smoothing my hair out.  
“For a second I thought I'd given you the orgasm of your life!”  
Zayn winked at me pulled up his shorts and grabbing me into an embrace.  
“I mean I even ripped your pants, how good at sex am I!?”  
He grinned his goofy grin down at me and laughed at his own joke but I was still shaken.  
“I guess we should let those losers in here... Although I much prefer out own party for two..”  
I looked up at Zayn chatting away and thanked God that he was hear to make me feel safe. His eyes, voice, smell. They made me forget all the bad. Everything was good. Everything was perfect. I smiled to myself and he looked down at me.  
“You don't have to think sweet things about me when I'm right here you know!”  
He smiled and kissed me on my forehead. Smelling my hair at the same time, thinking I didn't notice.  
“WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP AND FUCK PLEASE.”  
“Oh Harry, always a charmer..”  
I reached across Zayn and opened the door, letting everyone pile into the car, Olivia and I included.


End file.
